We
by lovingianina
Summary: I am one of Chinese fans loving Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev, this story is written for them. Um, some of the contents may be imagined by myself while others are from the real life.
1. Chapter 1

"Crap! " Inside his clear-blue charming eyes are full of fluster-he is late!

Ian and his girlfriend-Meghan, made phone calls all night yesterday, he just slept for a little while. Because of his actor status,he can't always spend time to keep Meghan company as they both wish. To make up for it, Ian often " be in love with Meghan" via phone whenever he has time. This may seem very strange to ordinary couples, but unfortunately, he is not just an ordinary person.

Ian is busy calling Christine with one hand while the other putting on his coat.

"Christine, um-I just woke up, come drive me quickly, I am already late! "

"Gosh! I thought you have already gone! I'll go immediately, maybe there's still time. "  
>After the call, Ian picks up the script on the head of the bed and go downstairs. He steps into the kitchen and takes one piece of bread eating unmindfully, while concentrating all his mind on the script in hand, which he read not much a few days ago.<p>

Ian grabs the keys on the table and rushes out when he hears the sound of Christine's car outside the door.

"Have you read the script yet? " Christine asks after Ian gets into the car, paying attention to the mirror of the right hand occasionally, "This is a very challenging role, isn't it? Suits your character of the itch for a try. "

"I'm sorry Christine, but I haven't read much about it. Um-he subject matter is interesting, vampires huh? It seems a competitor of the Twilight. " Ian shrugs his shoulder and provokes the left brows.

"I can't even believe it! What did you do yesterday? You know what, this role of Damon is being competed with a lot of actors fiercely, don't look down upon it, Ian. "

"I know. Believe me, I will not screw it up for your hardwork to strive this chance for me. You know I'll never let friends down. " His blue pupil of eyes are full of confidence. After glancing Christine once, he lowers his head and goes on reading the script.

Christine gives him a sidelong glance and smiles bitterly. "You're always like this, for people to have no idea about what to do to you, Ian... "

After they arrive at the studio for all competitors to try the roles, there are already many actors waiting at the door, all nervously reading the script and doing some preparation work.

"Ian ,I forgot to tell you that there will be an extra test, the-will-be heroine will come for roles' choosing today and the director will let everyone of you have a match play with her. You know,it's all about your spot performance, but as your broker, I have confidence in you. " Christine looks at Ian smiling and turns around to get him some water.

He goes on reading the script in his hand, for him, if he has found a way how to control and develop the character of the role then he won't make any change at all, because he always believes that authentic performance will lead to the most real and most plump role. Finally, he puts down the script.  
>The studio is a little suffocating, he raises his head and looks around the whole place, now among more than 20 male actors, a beautiful girl with long hair is undoutfully consipicuous.<p>

"Who is this girl? "  
>"I have no idea, maybe the special guest or the daughter of the producer? haha, she is so beatiful! Bet it, will she speak to me if I go to talk to her? "<br>"I heard about that the director add an extra match play with the-will-be heroine, she is probably the heroine. "

"Wow, knowing about a beautiful actress is such a rewarding thing by acting this television drama! I have faith in myself. "

"Then good luck. " A cold sound with irony raises behind the man who was just talking-Kevin Willamson-the producer of The Vampire Diaries walks by leering at the man.

But Ian's eyes are moving wherever the long hair girl is. He can't tell why, even that he isn't aware of this strange action of himself. He is just interested in the girl's every act and every move, just this.

[The auditions are going on]

"Dobrev, thank you for coming, it's so difficult to choose your escorts on your side. Fortunately we already have one, Paul is already here. " Marcos Siega wears a black hat and looks amiable. He is a very dedicated director, Nina knows about it when she decides to act in this television drama. He reaches his right hand saying" Hope ua a pleasant cooperation. "

"Thank you , wish a pleasant cooperation. " Nina says, with her left hand on the graceful curve of her warped buttocks, while the other holding 's hand.

"No1 can start now, come on in. " Marcos shouts to the door of the waiting room.

"Are you ready? " Christine asks when she hands Ian a cup of warm water.

Ian takes the cup, walks forwad a few steps. "There should be no problem. " He sips a little. "That girl is...? " Ian points to the attractive girl beside Marcos.

"Oh, she's Nina Dobrev, the-will-be heroine of The Vampire Diaries. She is a child film star and acted when she was a little girl. She is a very lovely and cute, I hear about that picked her for the first sight and she stands out among all the actresses. " Christine keeps spouting eloquent speeches and doesn't notice Ian's abnormality, he listens to Christine's grapevines but not a second does he move his eyes away from Nina.

"OK, it will be your turn, Ian. " Not until Christine pats on his shoulder that he finally takes his thoughts back to the reality.

"Wish me success, Christine. " Ian raises his evil evil spirit type of symbolic smile with his fist waiting for Christine's response.

"Wish you can succeed. " Christine raises hers and hits with Ian tacitly.

"Ian Somerhalder? " Kevin squints at Ian with a sharp stare.

"Yes, it's my pleasure that TVD crew give me this opportunity to try this role. " Ian expresses his thankness and smiles modestly.

"Oh, I know you, I have seen your action in LOST, it seems not bad, hope your performance today not many mistakes and loopholes. " Marcos smiles at him amiably with the tone full of insistence and strictness to work.

"First, you should have a match play with Damon's brother in the drama. You have read the script right? The request is the episode one of Damon and Stephen's first meeting. You can use any of your understanding of this role to express yourself. " Marcos turns around to introduce. " This is Wesley, the actor of Stephen. Then Wesley, Somerhalder, you can start now. "

Both Kevin and Marcos stare at them with their fingers crossing and head on the dorsum of the hands.

Damon-"Hello, brother. " With evil evil spirit of his feet forky, Ian lowers his chin, while his blue eyes staring directly at Paul.

Stephen-"Crown's a bit much, don't you think? " Paul is also concentrated on the playing.

It's probably because the image of Damon acted by Ian is full of dissolote unruliness, Paul answers seriously with hands behind his back.

Damon-"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog. " Ian lowers his head and looks askance at Paul.

Stephen-"When'd you get here? " Paul questions with a tone full of seriousness.

Their expressions present the whole different characters of the two roles, with exactly clear contrast.

Kevin raises his corners of the mouth, touches his beard and goes on watching.

Damon-"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different, I like it. " Ian keeps stepping in the studio. But he doesn't really look at Paul when he speaks,acting out an image of nuisance coming without invitation with leisurely and carefree expression.

Stephen-"It's been 15 years, Damon. "

Damon-"Thank God, I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit , Stephen, it's important to stay away from fads. "

Stephen-"Why are you here? " Paul looks at Ian nervously, with his eyes staring at him and voices full of alertness.

Damon-"I miss my little brother. " Ian turns around and looks at Paul with ridicule.

Nina enters the studio quietly from the back door and sits at the most inconspicuous place in the last row. She focuses on Ian and Paul's match play.

Stephen-"You hate small towns, it's boring. There's nothing for you to do. "

Damon-"I've managed to keep myself busy. "He walks as looking at Paul askance.

Stephen-"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you. "

Damon-"Ah! that can be a problem... " Ian pauses for a while, stares at Paul without moving a bit, "... for you. "  
>Then, the next second, his evil evil spirit smile is raised on the corner of his mouth.<p>

"Bravo! Excellent! Ian, you have exceeded my expectations! You have tacit agreement with Paul and you're the most suitable Damon I've ever seen. You just simply express the Damon I want! "Marcos stands up, walks towards Ian, patting on his shoulder, laughing.

Kevin also walks here. "You are obviously different with other actors. I have to admit that I like your acting and your manners. " He speaks with approval instead of the strictness earlier.

"But you need also to pass the next level-our energetic heroine, you need to have a match play with her. After all, the play of you two will be more. " Marcos talks to Kevin "Is Nina still outside? "

Hearing the name, Ian expects a little, is this because of the approval from Christine to her? Or does she have unusual vitality?

Who knows...

Kevin turns seeing Nina walking toward, saying, "She's coming. "

-To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"I see your acting, it's wonderful! " Nina talks to Ian, grinningly .

"Thank you, I'm Ian Somerhalder, um-can you introduce yourself? " Ian wants her to tell her name personally.

"I'm Nina Dobrev. Hope our cooperation as excellent as just did. " Nina talks to Ian, smiling. Inside her eyes there're somewhat kind of worship but they disappear quickly.

"Ah, it seems that you two guys already have tacit agreement before it really starts? " Marcos talks, joking. While Kevin's expression is still very serious, like pokers."Your fragment of auditions is the one that Damon and Elena's first meet. Then, start now. "

With Ian behind Nina, they walk to the place where Ian and Paul just acted. Paul, Marcos and Kevin all go back to their seats.

Ian suddenly walks very close to Nina even without warnings, and this undoubtfullly makes Nina a little nervous as she is still preparing for the match play.

"Why stand so close to me? " Nina whispers to Ian, tilting her body backward, trying to get a distance with Ian as much as she can.

"Um-you can consider it as the need for the plot. "Ian jokes.

But immediateltly, he totally concerntrate himself into the play. His sharp eyes are full of the kind of the evil evil spirit while with temptation at the same time, as if they are forcing Nina to speak, but what is strange is that deep inside them is somewhat a feeling of undescribale genderness.

Elena- "I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open. " Nina isn't aware that she speaks her lines out so fluently and she doesn't know why she did. It may seem unbelievable to other people, but it's surely a kind of tacit agreemrnt between them, because she even doesn't know why she thinks it's just the time to speak the lines when seeing Ian's eyes.

Damon-"You must be Elena, I'm Damon, Stephen's brother. " Ian lowers his chin, makes his own eyes the same level with Nina's, smiling at her.

Just the second, Nina is sure that she is attracted by Ian, "His eyes can talk! " Nina thinks.

Elena-"He didn't tell me he had a brother. " Nina looks at Ian unbelievably, with warm smiles at the corners of her mouth.

Damon-"Well, Stephen's not one to brag, come, I'm sure he will be along any second... "

Elena-"It was nice to see you, Damon. " "It was nice to see you, Ian. " This is what Nina really thinks.

Damon-"Great meeting you, too, Elena. " Nina can't tell who's this really speaking, Damon or Ian, from Ian's eyes. What she knows is that Ian unexpectedly kissed the dorsum of her hand like a gentleman to express his politeness.

"OK, um-what should I say, Ian, you know I can't immediately tell you to act the role of Damon cuz it's unfair to the actors behind who don't try. But, I'm pretty sure that you will be the most unusual Damon I've ever met! " Marcos says.

"Thank you for your appreciations, . "

Nina looks at Ian's handsome profile while he is talking. She has no idea what words can be used to describe, but he really has a pair of beautiful and deep eyes, she got the charming of them when acting just now. Her eyes are filled with appreciations.

"We'll respond to you after three days. " Says Kevin "You can go now. "

"Okay... " Ian answers, picking up his bag, walking to the outside. Christine is waiting at the door.

Not until a few seconds does Nina finally returns to herself. She calls out Ian outside the studio, a little shy. "Somerhalder, I, um, I know it's a little brusque, but, can I have your contact way please? "

Christine smiles at her friendly, Ian is dazed just a second, but when he realizes what happens he feels a kind of somewhat delight. It is a feeling of...

"Sure, of course! " Ian writes down his phone number and jokes with a relaxed tone "It seems that my acting has received appreciations from this child film star? hahaha "

"I really like your actings, you have abundant expressions, besides, have someone ever said that your eyes can talk? " Nina isn't a bit aware of how attractive her brilliant smiles are to the actors around. Ian hands his number to Nina.

"It may be your pleasure, because you are the first one saying my eyes. "Ian jokes, gazing at her with his blue eyes. This makes Nina a little nervous.

"Okay, I have to go inside, there are other actors' auditions. " Nina turns around and walks to the studio quickly. After a few steps, she turn back and shouts to Ian with a low voice, who is gonna leave, "Besides! Don't call me child film star ! I don't like people calling me like this, it's like nicknames! "

Hands in the pockets, looking at Nina's figure going to the studio, "What is she really like? " Ian thinks with curiosity ,while with big smiles on his face.

-To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

[Ian's home]

"Rest at home for a few days. We'll wait and see if there's responses three days later and we can't always be too confident, right? " Christine drives Ian home, saying. Ian nods.

"Then I'll go now. " Christine turns around and gets into the car. "See you later."

"See you. "

Ian opens the lock with the key. As soon as he opens the door, there's a soft body welcoming for his coming back and pungent perfume strongly stimulates his olfactory sense.

"Meghen! Oh my God! How did you come? " Ian is shocked with great surprise, laughing.

"Don't you miss me, sweetie? " Meghen is wearing a windbreaker, with her long golden hair floating on the back.

"Surely I miss you! I can't always accompany you and we can only be together every time after a long, long period. You know whenever I think about this, I feel so guilty. I can't give you a stable relationship which most girls want. " Ian holds Meghen tightly, and he wants her to feel his love and guilt deep in his heart.

Meghan pushes Ian gently, gets out of his embrace, and looks into his eyes."Fortunately, we've been through the difficult times, we can still meet each other, don't we? At least, we always love each other and neither ever thinks of giving up. "

Meghen tiptoes, gets on to Ian's sexy lips and kisses him lightly.

"I'll go and cook for you. " Meghen walks to the kitchen, preparing to make Ian's favourite sandwich.

"You told me that you would go for the auditions today. How's that? Succeed? " Meghen takes out the bacon which is bought in the supermarket, putting it in the microwave oven. She doesn't like to use Pot, which seems troublesome to her.

"Yep, I went there this morning,but the result isn't determined yet. Maybe there'll be responses three days later. " Ian answers, browsing through a magazine on his hand.

Meghen glances at him and goes on cooking. "Oh by the way, our company has given us a long holiday, you know, it's really rare huh? The company is being renovated, so I can be with you this period. "She says, putting a few pieces of cheeses on lettuce.

"Really? That's great! Hope to make up for you these days. " Ian puts down the magazine excitedly and quickly turns around. With his hands on the back of the sofa like a child, he gazes at Meghen with his deep eyes.

"But-it seems that there are only three days for you to make up for me. After three days, the responses will take you away from me, like every time before. "

Ian pouts innocently after hearing that, and rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, don't be like that, Ian, your behaviours of being like innocent doesn't work on me, I've known your tricks since college, OK? Maybe you can bewitch little innocent girls' hearts, but not mine. " Meghen has no idea what to do with Ian but shooting him a glance and helplessly shaking her head.

But she suddendly looks at Ian seriously, "Everyone knows that you're conscientious about your work, but sometimes if you can spend more time with me, I will love you more. " Then she goes on to complete the sandwich in her hand.

"Don't act like you have no choices at all, in fact you're Ian Somerhalder's crazy fans! " Ian gets up from the sofa, walks to kitchen and embraces Meghen from her back, then whispers, "I know all of it. "

"This is your only dominance. " Meghen turns to Ian and plugs his mouth with the sandwich. "How's my sandwich? Better? "

Ian shakes his head honestly. "Nope... "

"Do you have to be so direct? I've made a lot of trials. Why is this still not better? " Meghen stares at Ian unbelievably, doubting as if he lied to her.

Normal people even more foolish would know to say a few good words, Ian grins mischievously, saying, "Isn't it good? Meghen-labelled sandwiches, consistent flavour. "

[Nina's home]  
>"Back home? " Nina's brother-Alexander welcomes when she gets home.<p>

"Brother!How did you come? " Nina is very happy seeing her brother because families make her feel a sense of belonging. After being independent, Nina and her brother both live away from their parents and Alexander has always regarded this little sister as his precious.

Alex hugs his sister, laughing, "I miss you, Nina. Did you go to studios today? How's that?" He cares about Nina's life.

"Uh, you know, the majority is about similar acting. But today I had a match play with a highly talened actor, he left good impressions on me. " Nina smiles, with one hand on her waist.

"Oh, is he? " Alex squints at Nina.

Nina goes on spouting her eloquent speeches, "Yes, brother, you know what, he has a pair of beautiful blue eyes. His eyes can talk! When he is acting, you can read the role's character through his eyes...And, he..."

"Nina, ha, you know what, your expressions when talking about this actor are exactly like you're talking about a Hollywood star, your eyes are full of worship! " Alex interrupts her, laughing.

"You'll know about it. When Vampire Diaries is broadcast, you'll believe what I said. " Nina insists, just like children insist what they think is right.

-To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

[Three days later]

Sound of water is loud in the bathroom. Droplets sexily fall down from Ian's slightly curved hair and slide down along his strong chest.

Meghen said mysteriously that she needed to go home, so Ian decides to take a shower first and wait for her.

"Today is the third day, don't know if I can receive 's reply. " Ian thinks while showering, "And the girl called Nina who I'm curious about, if I fortunately get the role, I'll be able to work with her together. " Ian doesn't tell Meghen about Nina, after all, it's unnecessary. Whether he can join the Vampire Diaries is still uncertain, there's no need to tell Meghen everything.

Ian doesn't hear the phone. Meghen is just back, and she answers the phone after putting down her bag.

"Hello? "

"Hey, is that Somerhalder? Is he at home? " There's a gentle voice the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, but he's taking a shower. I can tell him for you if there's something. "

"Oh, it's about-um, I'm Siega, the director of the Vampire Diaries. Somerhalder came for auditions three days ago, now we want to invite him formally to sign for the Vampire Diaries' shooting. Hope if he can come to sign for it this afternoon. "

"Okay, I'll tell him about it. Besides, thank you for giving him this chance. " Meghen holds the phone with her hands, saying with little excitement.

"He's a good actor. " Marcos answers. "Then I'll hang up. "

"Ok, bye. "

"You're back? Is there a phone call? " Ian comes out of the bathroom in a robe, wiping hair.

"Yes, it's , he invites you to join the shooting of the Vampire Diaries and hopes you can go to sign for it after a while. " Meghen tells Ian what Marcos said. She makes herself look reluctant, "It means that you'll abandon me and fall in love with your work instead. "

Ian's action of wiping his hair is as innocent as children in embarrassment after making mistakes. "I know you are happy for me deep in your heart, sweetie, this is an opportunity hard to come by, and I know you'll support me. Don't cover up your feelings, haha... " Ian walks and hugs her.

When they're immersed in their quiet embrace, Ian obviously feels something warm gently rubing his feet. He bows his head and almost exclaims with excitement, "Moke? haha, I haven't seen you for almost a week! "  
>He squats down and holds up the cat which is almost the same with Garfield.<p>

"Uh, this is the reason why I went home. You let her keep my company for a couple of days, but I know you miss her. So I bring her back. " Meghen affectionately looks at Ian, who is playing with Moke closely.

"I love you, Meghen, thank you. " Ian says sincerely. He has no idea what would happen in the future, but now, at this moment, he loves her.

Nina takes her cellphone and opens up the catalog of contact people. She pauses at the name Ian Somerhalder and puts her thumb on the calling key. But then she removes her finger hesitantly.

She repeats this action for almost four or five times, "Should I call him or not? " She wanna know if he receives 's reply, and what she wants to know more is whether he's going to be part of the Vampire Diaries' crew and act with her.

Nina finally gives up tangling, and resigns herself to her fate. Probably she will see him the day that they start shooting as she wishes, or there may also be disappointment. But she truly hopes that this small dream can come true.

"It's great to see you, Somerhalder. You're one of all members now. Welcome to this big family! Hope us a pleasant cooperation! " Marcos can always bring Ian the feeling of warmth like friends.

"A pleasant cooperation! . " Ian raises his corner of mouth confidently.

This face, this smile, these eyes and this charming man can conquer how many hearts of audience, it's obviously beyond the expectations of Ian, and of all crew which is prepared for the challenges of the market.

-To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

"Your mood seems better than I thought. " Christine holds the steering wheel and looks askance at Ian. She's happy for his success. Except work, they have profound friendships and this kind of friendship is slowly formed by working together everyday.

"Don't satirize me, Chris, I know what you mean. I've almost missed this opportunity. God bless me that I finally made it. It's all because of my good fortune. " Ian sits beside Christine, looking outside at the scenery.

They are on the way to the place of shooting, his first stop of the Vampire Diaries' journey-Vancouver.

But except for that, there's another small reason for him to be so happy-he can see her now. Ever since their first and the only meeting, he has never heard about Nina Dobrev, because she doesn't call him as he thinks. Sometimes he even wonders if she has lost the paper on which he wrote his phone number. Thinking of this, Ian frowns a little, this is not the result that he has been wishing for.

But, however, he can finally see her now.

"I heard that Auld has always been with you these couple of days? Ha, it's really extravagant for you such a busy man to have your girlfriend on your side. " What Christine says can always make Ian feel relaxed. Maybe it's just because of the charming of the word "friend".

Ian's train of thought is interrupted by Christine. With his thought back to himself, he says, "Uh, yes. You don't have to be so obvious to condemn me of my irresponsibilities as a boyfriend. You're clear about my feelings. " Ian gives her a supercilious look.

"What's your feeling? Passions to new challenges more than that to you girlfriend? " Christine goes on joking with Ian.

"I think it's better for me to fall asleep in case of your fierce language attacking. " Ian's tone is full of the feeling that he can do nothing about it while there are clearly smiles on his face. He slowly closes his eyes, waiting for Christine to drive to Vancouver.

"Then it will bother you, Chris. " It's the last sentence Ian says before he falls asleep.

Compared with the busy life running about, three hours of journey is like a minor magician in the presence of a great one for Ian. They almost arrive when he's not yet fully open on waking up. Christine lets Ian go to check in first while she's trying to park her car.

Ian gets out of the car with his long legs and walks to the studio. With a bag on his shoulder, he's just like a college student.

In the corner of the studio not far away, Nina is sitting there with boredom. Her fingers are crossing together nervously. She thinks it's probably because today is the first day of shooting, but deep in the heart there's a small voice telling her this not the real reason which she just chooses to ignore.

"Hey, Somerhalder, here you come! " Marcos walks to Ian and shakes hands with him, laughing brightly. Marcos' laughter immediately draws Nina's attention, and just a glimpse at Ian makes her not able to move her eyes any more-he's coming.

"Uh, I'm under your command now, boss! " Ian jokes with Marcos after getting familiar with him.

"It seems that I should start learning about your character again from the beginning, Ian, you're more interesting than I thought! "

"I never flatter someone directly. It's not my style, haha… So you can't think of it as flattery. " Ian and Marcos are slowly getting closer.

Marcos is right, this is a big family. He can make friends with many people, including her-he sees her now, in a small corner. But what surprises him is that when he finds her, she seems to have gazing at him for a long time. He walks towards Nina after greeting Marcos.

"Little star, it seems you're not surprised to see me here? " Ian raises his right eyebrow. He's very handsome, just like a dissoluted son of a noble family.

Part of Nina's former excitement after seeing him is stopped just in the twinkling of an eye by his words.

"I remember having telling you not to call me little star, don't I? " Nina pretends to detest him. "This nickname makes other people think I'm not grown up yet, but in fact I'm already 20 years old! " Afterwards Nina acts really lovely in Ian's eyes-she stands on her tiptoe to make herself look stronger and her words believable.

Ian laughs and can't stop making fun of her, "Are you always… " Ian tries to make himself understood with the help of gestures but doesn't know what to say.

"Always what? " Nina crosses her arms, waiting for his next words.

"Funny? " Ian says without thinking and it makes Nina glare at him angrily. "Ha, has someone ever said you're lovely? "

What Ian said stops Nina from wrangling with him just in the twinkling of an eye… She tries to cover up her sudden nervousness and uncrosses her arms, replacing them on the waist hurrily.

"Are you not surprised that I'm here? " Ian demands. His clear eyes stare at her and it makes her feel a little embarrassed.

Nina lowers her head and says, "I acted with all actors that day and you were undoubtfully the one who acted Damon out in the most unique way. That's why I'm nor surprised. "

"So, you knew I'd be here huh? " Ian is still staring at her. She is very embarrassed but he doesn't move his eyes because of that. He insists, wanting to know something from her, though he himself is not sure what he's hoping for.

"Uh, yes, I knew it. " Nina says with a light voice. In fact, she's just feeling embarrassed of telling a lie in such a normal way, because she is clear that not only doesn't she know if he will come but also hopes for his coming deep in the heart.

"Hey, Dobrev, Somerhalder, go to change your clothes quickly. Marcos says we must start now. " Christine hastens.

Nina immediately runs away from Ian like finding a saviour.

Ian sees Paul in the changeroom. Today they have match plays.

Ian obviously feels that Paul is a friend worth making with, because he has a sense of steady.

"Hey, we've met before, I'm Ian Somerhalder. " Ian stretches out his hand friendly.

Paul shakes hands with Ian, "I know. You left a deep impression on me. I like your acting. I guess we'll become brothers both in and out of the play. Call me Paul. "

"Same, Ian. " Ian feels great starting a new life. This feeling makes him comfortable and relaxed after physical and mental fatigues of long time busy work.

Ian is reciting his lines in a corner of the studio. It's not his turn yet. But he is always a little absent-minded, as he occasionally raises his head and looks at Nina shooting under the video camera…and Paul. When he realizes the question, he adds Paul in his heart.

He's curious about what she's like when acting. Though saw last time, he was playing with her and couldn't see her as an audience.

However, Nina acts much better than he thinks. She acts out Elena's bravery and difference naturally and smoothly without a bit of difficulty.

"Her acting skill surpasses her age of 20, however. " Ian shakes his head while smiling.

Christine sitting beside as watching the rate of shooting obviously notices his inexplicable smile by accident. "What's up? Anything interesting? "

Ian slowly stops smiling, leaving no trace and says, "Oh, nothing. "


	6. Chapter 6

They two obviously don't realize that when one's working the other will occasionally pay attention to him or her. They focus on each other.

After Nina definitely expressed her appreciation to Ian's acting skills, she has been worshipping him without ever covering up any of her emotions. She either watches Ian directly when he's acting, or through the director's screen.

Christine sitting beside Marcos quickly notices.

"Nina, can I call you this? "

"Of course. " Nina is interrupted and turns to Christine.

"We've met last time, remember? Just during the auditions. I'm Christine Harben, Ian's broker. Call me Christine. " Actually, Christine wants to talk about Ian with Nina. She senses something as Ian's friend. Maybe it is just because that she worries too much, but knowing about Nina can let her know how Nina thinks.

"Ian? It seems that you and he are very close. " Nina notices the way Christine calls Ian.

"Oh, haha. " Christine nods smiling, "We're very good friends, just like diehard followers or some kind. It's a revolution friendship formed in working. " She explains. If it works, she has another layer of meaning in it and wants to see how Nina reacts.

But Nina doesn't notice such a tiny point at all. "Then it means, you know well about him, right? " After Nina knows Christine and Ian's relationship, she feels as if she has finally found an entrance to discover her worshipping to him. She's curious about everything about him, just like the way all fans hope to know everything about their idols.

"Uh, almost. "

"Does he like to talk glibly with people? " Nina thinks of he called her little star by intention when they just met in the studio.

"Ha, this is how he expresses his humor. He's easy to get along with. Of course, for him it seems a friendly way to talk glibly with people in order to promote relationships. " Christine says watching him acting.

"He's a little stubborn… Uh…I mean, it seems hard for him to change the first impression of people? " Nina asks.

Christine raises her right brow, wondering what Nina means. "For example? "

"I told him not to call me little star when we first met during the auditions. But it seems he can't change it any more. " Nina is very upset.

Christine lowers her head, trying to use long hair to cover up her laughter. "Little star? " She thinks, "Isn't it how I answered when Ian asked me about Nina last time? Seems I'm the one to blame. Haha, Ian's life is so smooth, adding some troubles to this guy is not very bad. "

"Oh, he's just fond of picking quarrels. Sometimes you find him needing a spanking, but can't do it looking at his handsome face. " Christine raises her head, trying hard not to laugh and making what she's saying about Ian sound normal.

Nina pouts, "He surely is. "

"OK, we can stop working now. Everyone acts successfully today. " Marcos claps to draw attention. He walks several steps in the centre and shouts, "Our next stop for shooting changes to Atlanta. For the need of photographing views, we have to move and live there for a period. We'll live together. Any problem? "

Everyone shakes.

"OK, then we can rest today. Meet at the airport at 6:30 a.m. the day after tomorrow. " Marcos begins to arrange the facilities in order after making the notification.

"It seems you'll be busy now, Ian. " Christine says to Ian with a bright tone who's walking toward.

"Don't gloat over my misfortune like you stay aloof from it. You're one of Ian Team members. " Ian winks at Christine. "What were you just talking, about me? " He turns to Nina behind.

She blushes just in the twinkling of an eye and tidies her hair around ear, "Nothing. I…I have to go to arrange my luggage now. " She walks away as quickly as she can in case of being caught by Ian.

Ian puts his hand into pockets, leans his head to Christine and says lightly, "I bet you surely spoke ill of me. " He looks at Christine with a raise brow. "Chris, to be honest, what did you talk about? "

"C'mon, Ian, it's girls' topic. Unless you become our girls' friend? " Christine says nothing about it and laughs mischievously, "Believe me, it may be a tiny trouble when getting along with her afterwards. "

Ian has no choice but spreads out his heads, "I see, you've made trouble for me. "

-To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have to live there? " After hearing that Meghan is a little worried.

"Uh… All the crew have to go there together for shooting. " Ian puts his hands on her shoulders and touches back and forth, trying to make her not worry.

This is the first time that Meghan really concerns. Because since they were together, even if Ian had to go to many places for shooting he'd come back after several days at most. But this time is different. It means that he has to stay there for several months or even longer after this separation. This makes her feel more pressure and her heart just can't stop worrying that something would happen. To make sense, she should be confident with their relationship.

"What are you worrying about, sweetie? I'm just going there for working, I know we've never been separated for such a long time, but believe me, I'll always miss you. " Ian promises.

Hearing Ian's words, Meghan raises her head looking at him, sweeping all haze on the face and shrugs, "Uh, I know. I'll miss you, too, Ian. I will also take good care of Moke. "

Ian nods going inside to pack up his luggage.

"Mom, I have to go to Atlanta shooting for a period. Maybe I can't often go back home to visit you and dad lately. " Nina is saying goodbye to her mother.

"Nina, my sweetheart, don't always work work and work, you know, we only have you one daughter. " The voice on the other end is kind and gentle.

"I know, mom, I'll miss you. " Nina hangs up and turns to pack up her suitcase putting the teddy bear in as well.

"Is everyone here? " Marcos squints counting people. "OK, then we'll start. "

''C'mon, follow me. " Kevin starts arranging for seats after boarding. "Staffs can sit in the front if sitting behind these cumbersome machines may disturb you when getting out of the board. Actors sit in the back then. "

Ian walks behind behind Nina and when he sees her taking a seat, he puts his bag on the seat next to her at the same time, announcing his possession to it.

Nina gives a glimpse at him, "Do you have to sit here? " She senses the atmosphere is little embarrassing. She is not unwilling that he sits here but sitting beside him makes her nervous and uncomfortable.

"Can't I sit here? " Ian winks towards Nina like sparkling.

"Yes, you can, but don't make that kind of look with your eyes. " Nina stops him.

"What kind? " Ian continues twinkling, but what he gets are Nina's shaking head and a expression of faint smiles.

"Actually, we sitting together can improve our colleague's love, right? " Ian sits down and turns to look at Nina while Christine sitting ahead turns around to look at Ian after hearing what Ian said.

"Seems I won't feel bored during our 'flight to Atlanta'. "

After airplane takes off, Ian turns on his laptop. Nina boringly looks outside and when she turns she sees the desktop of Ian's laptop by accident. She loves animals, particularly such a cute cat and she can't be Nina if still stay indifferent after seeing it.

"This…I mean your computer desktop, is it your pet? " Nina asks with curiosity.

"Its name is Moke, isn't it lovely? It has been with me for a long time, just like my friend. " Ian smiles. Nina stares at his face and forgets to say a word.

Ian doesn't hear her response and turns to look at her. "What happened? "

Nina moves her head away with embarrassment. "No, nothing… Do you like animals? " Nina asks tentatively.

"Yeah, of course, they're lovely. They may be the most lovely lives to me. I know it's a little ridiculous, but at least, I think so. " Ian explains.

Nina shakes her head. "No, because I like them, too. " Ian looks at her and goes on listening. "You know why? They're much more lovely compared with human beings. Sometimes I'm tired back home from working, wanting nothing to do and nothing to think about, and it's when they're the most close friends to me. Cats will ground into my arms cleverly. " Nina is little lost in her thought saying murmurly.

"Sounds like you have a pet cat as well? "

"Uh, but it's in my parents' home now. " Nina answers. She pauses for a while and her thought comes back to reality. "Can I say it is fairly rare? "

"What? " Ian obviously doesn't know what she means.

Nina puts her hair around ear back. "I mean, we're talking in such a peaceful way. "

Ian sniggers with laughters. "We are not enemies. " He looks at Nina. "We're friends, aren't we? "

Nina nods smiling, immediately feeling happy and she hits Ian with her shoulder. "As long as you don't call me little star any more. "

"Come on, I think this nickname is not so bad. "

"Oh, I think it's no good. " Nina refutes.

"Then call you what? Dobrev? It's really strange. " Ian looks at Nina.

"Whatever is okay, just don't…"

"Nina? " Ian interrupts her words and asks tentatively.

Nina is immediately stopped and don't know what to say. The way her name called by him makes her feel close and comfortable. "Is this because of his voice? " Nina thinks.

"OK, it's deal, Nina. " Ian repeats her name.

She watches him, like he just announced something miraculous.

After getting off, the crew drive to the hotel. They go back to their own rooms after taking the room cards.

Christine helps Ian take some of his lugguage and goes to his room. Christine closes the door and turns to look at Ian. "Ian, it seems you and Nina are getting along pretty well? "

Ian is busy with his suitcase. Hearing her question he puts down the clothes in his hands then looks at Christine with confusion. "Uh, we're friends, having a lot of things in common with each other. Is there any problem? "

Christine hesitates for a while, then nods a little and shakes her hand, "No, just asking. "

She can't say anything yet, at least now, she can't. Maybe she worries too much. As a friend, she just wants to remind Ian that he already has Meghan, but if pointing out the problem now Ian will surely say "What An Imagination! ". Besides she herself is not certain whether what she senses is right or not. Even so, she has a strong feeling of foreboding-Ian will fall in love with Nina. But now, she can't do anything about it.

-To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

"Meghan, I have good news to tell you. " There's an exciting voice on the other end.

"Darling, you always play tricks on me as my best sister. " After Ian leaves, Meghan always feels like losing something and spends everyday time in boredom. She tries to find something interesting as much as possible to fill up this long holiday without Ian and working.

"Eric comes back from England. "

After hearing that Meghan is dazed for a long time and doesn't say a word.

"Hello…hello…? Meghan? Are you listening? " The girl on the other end thinks she hangs up.

"Uh…uh…Yes, I'm listening. " Meghan tries to assuage her feelings and takes a deep breath.

Eric was her boyfriend in college and when he prepared to go abroad, Meghan broke up with him. Eric didn't give her any promise. But this time, his sudden back gives her a big shock. She thought she'd never see him, even couldn't be friends any more.

"I hear that he comes back to develop and he's considered as a successful man now. Meghan, he invites many college classmates for dinner the day after tomorrow, will you come? "

"I… " Meghan hesitates.

"Come on, you haven't seen each other for a long time, have you? Just take it as old friends' reunion. " Meghan's friend advises.

Meghan thinks for a while. "Okay… I'll go then. "

"All done! " Ian cuddles Nina's and Paul's shoulders. Maybe it's because they have many match plays, they three have become very close friends quickly within two weeks during on set. Except for Nina and Ian's relationship of good friends, Ian sometimes still likes to make fun of this lovely outgoing girl and he can't tell why. On his mind, he thinks of Nina as a lovely little sister.

"How about we going out to relax before Vampire Diaries are broadcast? " Ian suggests.

"I'll go if you pay for bills. " Nina seizes every tiny opportunity to squeeze Ian.

"Is this your kind of revenge to me for playing tricks on you? " Ian laughs and pushes them walking forward at the same time.

Paul quickly shakes his hands. "No, Ian, I can't go. I have a date with my fiancé tonight. " He explains.

Nina and Ian's expressions fully show out that they know nothing about the fact that Paul has already have a fiancé.

Ian is dazed for a few seconds and hits Paul's chest laughing. "It seems that you're the most fortunate one among us three. You've already have a fiancé! "

Paul scratches his head and laughs having nothing to say in reply.

"Then next time may be okay…" Nina suggests.

Nina and Ian goes back to hotel together after Paul leaves and they encounter Christine at the door, who's going outside. Christine says nothing seeing them so close. If she was a stranger, she would surely think of Ian and Nina as a couple or at least friends with very close relationship when she see them coming back talking and laughing.

"Nina, excuse me, can I talk to Ian for a while? " The longer time Christine looks at them, the stranger she feels.

"Of course, I'll go back to my room now. "

Christine pulls Ian aside as soon as Nina leaves. She looks back and not until she's sure Nina walks away far enough not to hear what she says does she starts to talk. "Ian, have you called Meghan recently? "

"Nope…You know, recently we've been busy on set from the early to the very late every day. I don't have spare time. What's up? " Ian explains and puts his hands on the waist. He stares directly at Christine. "Meghan called you? What happened to her? Is there any problem with her? "

Christine hurrily shakes her hands. "No, no, no. I mean, I just wanna remind you that you haven't called Meghan for such a long time, shouldn't you do something as a boyfriend? She did send me messages to ask how is everything going with you. It's obvious that she misses you very much but doesn't dare to disturb you. "

Ian says after hearing what Christine said. "Mmm, seems you're my 'relationship-defending-team ' member as well? "

Christine glares at him angrily while Ian brazenly thinks of it as a matter of course. "I have to go to set preparing facilities. " Christine says as she's about to leave.

Sincere smiles replace the former carelessness and casualty on Ian's face. "Thank you, Chris. "

It's over 12 at night after making all trifles done and everything prepared. Ian hesitates if he should call Meghan now and finally presses the calling key.

There comes Meghan's sluggish but excited voice. "Sweetie, I thought I was dreaming when seeing your call! " Meghan says with great surprise.

"I'm sorry. I must disturb you for calling so late… I haven't heard your voice for a long time, Meghan, I apologize for not calling for nearly two weeks. I miss you, Meghan. So, I must call you. " Ian feels regretful for Meghan and his voices are full of remorse.

"That's OK, Ian, you know there's no use even I complain. You're always like this. Acting is your interest as well as your job and no matter how I willfully make troubles there's no chance I can pull you out from your fanaticism towards working. Sometimes I really think it's because that I don't have enough charm. " Meghan complains. From the voice, she is very serious, even a little angry.

"I know, but you've prepared to face all of it since you became my girlfriend, haven't you? " Ian doesn't want to argue with her.

After all, they have little time being together, and memories should be as happy as possible. So he softens his voice. "Meghan, I love you. This is a fact that will not ever change. Even if I love acting, it won't either. "

"Ian, I really have no idea what to do with you. What am I supposed to do with a love like you? " Meghan has no choice but she's clear that Ian's trying to escape from their useless arguments.

Nina walks in the room back and forth with scripts in her hand. She can't perfectly control the tiny changes between Katherine and Elena as she wishes. She is successful, but not satisfied with herself. She always feels there're still spaces for her to act out such two kinds of roles with totally different characters, but every time she tries, she can't handle the feeling properly. It just appears indistinctly.

She finally sits at the side of the bed with discouragement, and with a look at the scripts in her hand she decides to pause thinking for a while. It's just during the pause that the pair of sea-like blue, deep eyes occupies her mind. That pair of eyes can act out role's souls- Ian! Nina suddenly sees the light of hope. How can she forget Ian! Maybe she can go and ask Ian how he thinks about acting two different roles at the same time.

Gingerly she walks to Ian's room door. But she hesitates the moment before pressing the bell- what if Ian has already fell asleep? She takes her index finger back. But what if he doesn't… Nina feels a little contradictory. Then she decides if there's no response after she presses the bell twice, she'll think of it as Ian has already gone to sleep and go back to her own room.

She slightly takes a deep breath and presses the bell twice. She's about to leave thinking Ian might go to sleep after waiting 4 or 5 seconds at the door, but then the door opens.

"Nina? It's very late now, haven't you gone to sleep yet? " Ian is a little surprised to see Nina visiting.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, have you already gone to sleep? " Nina looks at Ian up and down. He's still wearing the clothes when they came back together.

"Um, not yet. "

"I'm reading the scripts and have a little trouble, can you give me some suggestions? " Nina asks tentatively with a light voice.

"Of course, come on in. "

When they get in, Ian picks up the phone lying quietly on the bed. "I'm sorry, Meghan, but I have something to work with and can't keep you company at the moment. "

"All right then. I miss you, Ian. " Meghan has no choice but answer on the other end.

"I miss you, too. " Ian says smiling.

His reply instantly dumbfounds Nina who's standing behind him. Is the one his girlfriend that he's calling? Is that his girlfriend? Ian has a girlfriend?

There's a moment that her heart tightens hard… Why doesn't Ian even mention a bit about it? Her relationship with Ian is better than Paul's, isn't it? Why has he not ever mentioned his girlfriend for such a long time since she knew him? Even to the extent that she has been thinking that he doesn't have a girlfriend at all, because he doesn't make phone calls in the corner during the breaks or concentrate on his laptop. She hasn't been aware of any chance that he already has a girlfriend. But now, one of his phone calls makes her clear about everything when she's actually totally unprepared.

"Nina? " Ian calls her name but she doesn't have any reaction. He repeats her name once more. "Nina? "

Nina is still lost in her thought. He pushes her shoulders lightly. "Nina? Are you okay? What happened to you? "

Not until now does she finally come back to reality as if travelling back from space. She stares at Ian's nervous face and can't wave off her confusions. Does he really have a girlfriend? Will she ask about it? Can she ask? Should she? Her heart takes great pains fighting with conflictions. She wants to know the truth, but what position should she stand to ask about this private question? Just as his friend?

Ian sees Nina not saying a word for quite a while and starts to worry. "Nina, tell me you're fine, okay? Don't stay silence like this. "

Nina decides to stop guessing and swallow all confusion deep in herself. "I'm fine,. Um, I was just thinking about something. "

Ian lets out his breath and pats her on the shoulder smiling. "What is it, little star, what problems have you met? "

Nina is dazed for a while, then realizing what she has been thinking hard she hurrily hands the scripts over to Ian. "I was reading the scripts, you know, Ian, our next show will need ancient costumes and I'll act one more roles, Katherine. But I always feel can not find the feeling to act her out. " Nina is quite upset.

"You've done pretty well. I saw your acting. It's good. " Ian comforts her. His voice at night is as gentle and magnetic as lullaby.

Nina shakes her head. "No. It's not the character I wish to act out. I want to have Katherine's and Elena's characters more distinctive, Ian, but I have no idea how to work it out. " Nina has been thinking about it for a whole day long but still doesn't know how to solve the problem.

"Try to work out from details. For example, Katherine is seductively charming and bewitching while Elena is gentle. You know, you can act out perfectly with details just because of these two totally different characters. Ha, maybe this will work! Nina, just imagine Katherine as a mistress while Elena as a good wife and loving mother. Can you understand? " Ian tries to use metaphor for Nina to understand him quickly.

"I think I got it. Ian, can you help me try to have a match play? " Nina moves her head closer and looks at Ian like salvation.

"There seems no reason for me to deny any of your requests for your late-night visiting. " Ian crosses his arms and looks at Nina with his feet open.

She looks beyond gentle under the soft light, but he's clear that she's actually full of wicked ideas. Her eyes are so beautiful, and the chocolate-colour-like pupils looks very gentle.

"Then I'll separately act Katherine and Elena so that you can tell if it is just the feeling. "

"Mmm, okay. "

Nina daringly circles her arms around Ian's neck with expressions of bewitching and captivating souls-enchanting. "Damon, tell me you love me, right? "

Ian is obviously totally unprepared for such a sexy Nina coming all of a sudden. He's a little nervous looking at Nina's face which is barely a few centimeters to his, and he's suddenly simple and slow of speech. "I love you, Katherine, so turn me into vampire. I hope to stay with you forever. "

Nina's eyes are full of temptation. There are ambiguous breaths filling the air weirdly. "Damon, you're always the one loving me more. " Nina gently depicts Ian's lip shape with her fingers. In fact, God knows how nervous she is! She has never been so close with Ian. She appreciates him as her idol and she just can't tell how she feels being so close with her own idol. She doesn't know what else to do but use her daring to cover up the nervousness.

Nina slowly moves her arms away and looks at Ian with some embarrassment. "Is this the kind of feeling? "

Ian is dazed for a while then drawls out. "Yes, surely it is, making others feel absolutely overturned. Um, the Katherine you just acted is very attractive. " He feels hot in a instant.

Nina can't see the unusual blush on his face because of the dim and soft lights adding to his former lightly red face.

"Nina, it's too late now. Go back to your own room. I saw the Elena you acted and you did it pretty well, there may not be any trouble. You should go back to sleep. " Ian urges Nina to leave his room with a guilty conscience. He is all in a fluster about the flurry deep in his heart despite he himself is not clear what is wrong.

Ian escorts Nina to the room door. Nina naughty pops her head in before he closes the door and asks. "You said the Katherine I acted was attractive. So, big star, did she attract you as well? "

Ian opens his mouth but in the end says nothing. He smiles as a reply.

Nina says with mouth shape. "Good night, Ian. "

Ian answers lightly. "Good night. "

This evening, Nina, Ian and Meghan all suffer from insomnia…Nina just solved the big problem of role's acting but there follows hard at wheel the question that if her friend- Ian, has a girlfriend, which bothers her even more. While Ian's reason is quite simple. He feels flustered about Nina's late-night visiting but isn't aware of the resource that makes him feel so strange. As to Meghan after the phone call, she feels upset about Ian's long-time absence and the coming day of Eric's dinner party.

There are always some coincidences that God arranges perfectly, and then, the left needs to be tessellated by the gear wheels of destiny. The original life routines might separate to two lines with longer and longer distance…

-To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

"Christine, can I have a chat with you for a while? " Nina says to Christine during the breaks on set.

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about? " In fact, Christine likes Nina very much because this girl is different from so many actresses that she met before. But there're some other aspects why she likes her. It is the reason that Nina and Ian are somehow alike in many places. They're both welcoming, which is attractive to others. On her mind, Nina is a lovely young sister to her.

Nina and Christine are walking by the lakeside, where the scenery is beyond beautiful. Atlanta is such a miraculous place that people can hardly describe. Christine turns to look at Nina's profile because Nina doesn't say even a word for a long time.

"Nina, say it. What do you want to talk about? " Christine sees several times she lightly opens her mouth to say something but in the end doesn't make any sound. Christine smiles trying to encourage her.

Nina nervously crosses her fingers. She doesn't know how to ask the question but Christine is the best and only one for her to ask since no one else is more familiar to Ian by now. Then what will Christine think of her? The answer may be disappointing.

"Chris, you are Ian's best friend. So you should probably much of his common life, right? " Nina tries to soften her voice for the reason that she has no idea what would Christine think after hearing the question.

Christine is a bit surprised. She stares at Nina for a while, which makes Nina mistake her reaction for disliking the question. After all, there's no difference of effects with that crazy fans wanna know about every part of their idol's life.

Nina's expressions are full of nervousness. Christine then realizes Nina's nervousness so she puts her hand on her shoulder as comforts.

"Heh, don't be nervous, Nina, it doesn't matter. I do know everything about him. " Christine says like an elder sister.

Nina lets out her breath then asks after staying silence for a while. "Then I wanna ask a question about Ian's private life, can I? " There are entreaty in her eyes.

Christine hesitates a little. Seeing that Nina immediately clarifies. "Don't mistake, I'm absolutely not asking questions about working and I won't tell anything of what you say to journalist. I'm not a gossipy person. "

Christine says with smiles after hearing what Nina said. "Then go ahead. "

"Does Ian ... "

"Nina, it's your turn now. BTW, what interesting things are you two talking about? " Ian walks towards them, interrupting her question unproperly with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Um, nothing. Sorry, Christine, I'll go first. " Nina says.

"Okay. "

Ian stands beside Kevin looking at Nina, who's wearing the middle-century costume. The clothes totally make Nina's perfect figure appear without any reservation. A woman like her is born to be a rare thing, he thinks. Woman... He suddenly realizes that he has already thought of Nina as a woman instead of the former little sister without awareness. She raises her hand gracefully. The expression of arrogance makes people feel like she's standing upon everyone else in the world while the sluggish sexiness flows out of her amber-colour like eyes. Nina has a great talent of acting skills and she has acted Katherine out wonderfully since he gave her some advice. Katherine, yes, now as long as this name is mentioned, he'll be reminded of the night that Nina came by. She discussed this role with him in his room. She was saying lines with her arms circling on his neck and her eyes were so concentrated ... He feels very flustered every time thinking of this.

Kevin has been looking at Ian for a while. He's a person who conducts himself. Since TVD family is set up, especially since Ian joined, Ian has brought a lot of new things and has been a funny fellow. Kevin didn't make a wrong choice about Ian. In fact, he's totally right. Ian is indeed different and he's exerting a subtle influence on Kevin's character.

"Seems the charm of 20-year-old girl is far more than this, huh? Ian? " He says like joking turning to look at Ian.

Ian gives him a tiny smile pretending not to understand, but actually he's totally clear about Kevin's implication.

"Hey, guys, our viewer-rates are not bad after broadcasting and many viewers have sent us letters one after another. Our crew has accepted the notification two days later. So, is there someone who can't attend? " Marcos is quite excited. As a director, good viewer-rates are undoubtedly the biggest encouragement and urgement to him.

No one says no. Everyone is immersed in the happiness of the first victory.

When Meghan steps into the restaurant, the figure that has been out of her memory for so long a time appears before her eyes once again. Eric is talking and laughing cheerfully with their college classmates. Her steps hesitate a little. Seen from behind, he has changed a lot these years and there's a sense of maturation surrounding him.

"Meghan, here. " Her good friend is waving towards her and this action undoubtedly draws Eric's attention who hears the name. He turns around to look at Meghan joyfully.

Meghan feels a little embarassed and walks there quickly. Eric stands up to let her take her seat. He looks at Meghan for a long time but doesn't know what to say. Meghan has no idea where to start as well because there're too much she wanna say but she's afraid that they're no longer as close as before. There're still doubts and suspicions about their former relationship filling her heart.

"How are you, Meghan? " Eric first breaks the weird silence.

Meghan watches him for a while. The emotions in her eyes are too complicated. There're reluctances, sighs, regrets and blames. But all emotions turn into two words in her mouth. "Not bad. "

Her tone is a bit cold. Eric and their friends around immediately sense it and Eric smiles with embarassment. Meghan's friend tries to pull up another topic breaking the difficult situation. "So, will you go back to England this time? "

"No, I prepare to stay here until my soul is buried with with safety. " Eric gives a glance at Meghan after saying that.

All of their classmates and friends are talking about Eric's future plan while only Meghan says nothing sitting beside.

"Allow me to drive you home, okay? " The dinner is finally over. It seems that Eric has been talking cheerfully with friends but in fact only he himself knows he's beyond upset during the dinner time. And the key that makes him feel upset is her – Meghan.

Meghan looks at him with hesitation. "Please, allow me once. I think we need to talk in privacy. " Eric wants to grasp the first fleeting opportunity after coming back from England.

"Okay, then. " Meghan compromises, not because it may seem impolite to refuse him, but she wants to talk with him as well. She wants to know his explanations.

Meghan sits at the assistant. Eric occasionally turns his head to glance at her. "I'm sorry. You know what I'm apologizing for, Meghan. "

Meghan is shocked and turns to look at him. "So what for? An overdue apology, huh? What do you want it to work? " Eric tries to explain what a right choice he made and find reasons for his choice. He hopes Meghan can understand and forgive him. But just in an instant the car arrives at Meghan's house.

When Meghan prepares to leave after saying thank you and goodbye, Eric suddenly holds her wrist tightly. "Can we just start again all over from the beginning? You know it's not the result I've been wishing for. I haven't had a girlfriend ever since I broke up with you. You are clear about your position in my heart. " Eric begs.

"Sorry. " Meghan struggles from Eric's hands. "Ian Somerhalder is my boyfriend now and I love him.

"Somerhalder? Ha, don't tell me he's just the lower schoolmate, the one which many girls have crushed on. " Eric can't believe that Meghan already has a boyfriend who has even been in the same university.

"Yes, he is. " Meghan looks at him seriously, telling him with her expressions and attitude that it is true.

She gets off the car, leaving Eric, who is struck dumb at the news, sitting inside alone.

-TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Haha, so what about Ian Somerhalder? Of Damon's abilities which one do you want to have most? " The hostess asks Ian. Ian thinks for a while and pouts a little, then says, "I think the ability of controlling other people's minds is cool. He just looks directly into people's eyes to let'em do what he wants them to do. But it's very dangerous. He can also read others' minds and enter people's inner worlds. He can make people feel illusions as well. "

"Have you ever met embarrassing moments on set? "

"Yep. I said wrong lines by accident and I couldn't recite some of it. I had no idea where the lines came from or what they meant. I've got several classical times speaking the wrong lines. " Ian turns and makes faces towards the shooting machine.

The hostess goes on digging Ian's interesting experiences. "So what about in reality? "

"There're fans who want me to bite them. This is obviously not a good idea and I, on the other hand, feel very embarrassed. Besides, it's not very clean. "

"Do you guys play tricks on each other? "

This question clearly arises up the crew's happy atmosphere.

Ian clears his throat. "Paul has played tricks on Nina but no one plays against me. They are quite clever. "

The screen turns to Nina. Nina turns and glares at Ian, laughing, "Get over yourself, Damon. "

Ian is amused to laughing by Nina's lovely face thing.

The hostess chuckles. "Do you have the potential ability to become a bad guy? "

"Mmm-Hmm, good question. " Ian casually rises his eyebrows while Nina concentrate her attention looking at him answering the question and other crew members look quite excited. "First of all, I wanna say, I'm not a crazy killer but I do find some common points between myself and Damon. In fact, Damon is lonely and we all know how it feels. There're two reasons for his coming back, his brother and his girlfriend. I know how it feels to compete with brother and I'm also clear about the feelings of losing or having no girlfriend. So I think, Damon and I have a lot in common. I really appreciate him. I find I can't criticize him even though sometimes his behaviours make it difficult for people not to hate. But totally speaking, all he does is because of love. So Damon thinks all he does can be forgiven. For me, it's a great opportunity to act Damon."

….

"OK, the last question, are you going to devote all yourself to TVD? "

"The Vampire Diaries is a good story and I'll surely do my best. Of course, it might be a little busy when the next working period begins. Lost is not finished yet and I have to run between those two sides, but I assure that both Lost and VD will be wonderful. " Ian assures.

Nina sitting beside him during the interview is beyond happy. She feels like being one of the audiences who sits next to Ian and watches Ian's interview on live and hears his evaluations to the Vampire Diaries all by herself. These all makes her feel beyond satisfaction. After all, they don't talk too much about the topics that are not related to VD and this interview is just like chatting together. Her eye thing of worship is seen obviously on the screen.

—TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Five days have passed since the last party, but Meghan is still upset about what Eric said. She has to find some distractions. Then, something in mind comes to her. She takes a glance at the watch and turns on TV. Ian told her several days ago that the TVD crew accepted an interview and had a program on TV. He reminded her to watch it when he called yesterday.

She has been watching the Vampire Diaries every week and she feels it is TVD that takes Ian away from her. But more importantly, it is Ian that is acting in the television drama and she can't miss any wonderful moment of it as his girlfriend, despite the fact that it is Ian's working. And the one who has hitherto impressed her most is Nina since she began watching the Vampire Diaries. She never talks with Ian about his work for the reason that he will take it for granted to leave her for working. But in private, she often discusses this television drama with her girlfriends and she is amazed at Nina acting two characters perfectly at the same time. It makes her curious about this 20-year-old girl. However, when she pulls her thoughts back and watches the interview, she gradually senses something unordinary as time goes by.

On the screen, the camera is photographing at Paul, Nina, Ian and the hostess.

The hostess is interviewing Nina. "Nina Dobrev, hey, the beautiful vampire girlfriend," the hostess jokes, "Tell us about how you got this character. "

"Actually I was not sure if I could get it," Nina puts her hands on her knees and glances at the hostess, going on speaking from memory. "Before the audition I got a fever and I was afraid that this chance would pass by. You know, for an actor, every time you loses a chance, it equals drawing an awful line in the acting career and I certainly didn't want this to happen. So, despite the fact, I went to the audition. I tried my best because there were so many rivals for this character. It was difficult to get it. But fortunately, everything went pretty well that day and I didn't do anything regrettable. I was so excited that I almost couldn't fall asleep the night I received the note that I got it. "

Ian watches Nina with concentration and listens carefully to everything she's saying. The gentleness, which is difficult to find out, flows in his eyes. It's not obvious and most people don't see it.

"You're successful, Nina Dobrev. Your acting skills make everyone who's expecting the Vampire Diaries sincerely convinced. " The hostess says appreciatively. "Ha, you used to act when you were a little girl, right? Are you an actress full of enthusiasm for acting since young? Little child star? " She asks.

Ian puts one hand on the couch behind Nina while the other one under his chin. Hearing what the hostess says his body slightly shakes because of amusement and he echoes. "Yeah, little child star, of course she is. " Then he tries to hold back his laughter and makes himself look normal. But his tiny laughter is still heard by Nina. She turns and glares at him with a flickering smile.

It is like an alarm, meanwhile it seems more likely to be little quarrels with eyes between two best friends. Seeing this, other crew members are looking at each other in speechless despair, feeling funny.

"When I was young, I did attended some shootings, but it was no more than guest performer. " Nina turns back and answers the hostess with a wholly different facial expression compared with the just one.

The hostess senses something interesting between Ian and Nina. She leans forward a little. "Haha, it seems Ian Somerhalder knows some inside stories? "

"If you're talking about the little child star thing, yes, I do. " In Nina's eyes, now there are full of kick-ass smiles on Ian's face. "She is sensitive to this nickname. "

The hostess understands in a second. Ian goes on talking. "But I can understand. After a period working with her, I find that she is a very careful and very hardworking actress. Sometimes you may even feel so amazed at her insistence and you think her ability is far beyond what she means to be in such an age. " Ian says seriously, without any of the amused smiles as he just had.

Nina smiles with pride. "Are these praise for me? "

"Absolutely. " Ian turns to look at her and gives her an eye thing of certainty.

"It seems you two are getting along pretty well? " This question of the hostess raises a sensitive topic.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister. In this crew, it is like a big family. " Ian scratches his hair and says.

Nina nods with tacit agreement, approving of what he says.

Then the hostess begins to interview Ian after Nina.

….

Meghan feels more upset after watching the whole interview. At the beginning, she tries to comfort herself that she is too jealous as a woman, but it is loathing. Although she's clear that Ian and Nina are just colleagues or maybe good friends, she still feels weird and uncomfortable. Is she jealous of Nina being together with Ian, her Meghan's boyfriend, while she can't even see him for months? Or is she jealous of the fact that Ian and Nina are bonded with so strong friendship? She knows she starts to woolgather and it makes a woman, who can't see her boyfriend for months while maintaining the relationship all by phone, feel crazy.

No, even their relationship is stable, she still need to do something to break the weirdness in her heart. Besides, Eric and stuff have made her upset enough. After considering for a while, Meghan makes a decision- she is going to Atlanta, giving Ian a big surprise.

-To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

（Three days later）

"Surely you've been long enough in this circle, you think fast. " Christine pats Ian's shoulder after watching the rebroadcast of TVD interview.

Ian opens the locker to take the scripts. "What? What do you mean? " He is confused with what Christine said. He has been working all day and all night recently and the schedule is always full.

Christine looks at Ian with profound meaning. "I mean, 'she's like my little sister. In this crew, it is like a big family. ' " She imitates the way Ian speaks and complacently looks how he reacts to it.

"Nina does look like my little sister. I am the youngest child in my family and working with her makes me feel the heroism of being a big brother. " Ian closes the door of the locker. "And, Chris, my voice is much sexier than yours. " He walks out of room, leaving her a confusing view of his back.

She stands there akimbo biting her lips and looks at the floor. Judging from Ian's reaction, it seems that he doesn't realize the relationship between him and Nina is getting closer and this situation makes her, his friend as well as his broker, feel half happy and half worried. Deep down in his heart, does he really think he is treating Nina as a little sister? Why doesn't a spectator like herself think so? "This relationship makes me headache. " She sighs with upset.

"If I were Elena, I would surely choose Damon. Ha, he is so passionate of love, isn't he? " Nina stands beside Marcos and watches him dealing with the pictures.

"Is it a common failing? " Kevin interrupts. He raises his head giving a glance at Nina and continues concentrating on the pictures shoot yesterday.

"What common failing? " Nina looks at Kevin.

Kevin stares at the screen without moving his eyes and says, "The common failing of loving bad guys. "

"All women are the same. "

Marcos laughs brightly after hearing Nina's words. "Little girl, make sure not to say that during interviews or that all fans of TVD would turn to the side Damon. You know, according to the develop of the epitasis, what you're getting into is a bottomless love triangle. " With his hands holding his head, Marcos squints and takes a glance at Nina.

Nina nods and smiles complacently. "It seems different strokes for different folks. " She shrinks her neck and then says slightly. "Don't let Ian hear that, or he will be glad to float up. "

Kevin and Marcos laughs invariably.

Meghan arrives at the hotel bringing Moke with her. She hopes to stay with Ian at Atlanta for a time, or in other words, Ian will be "guarded" by her for a period. She has to take an observation period. She is clear this is a little neurotic but she believes other women will do the same if they were in the same situation.

She checks the number of Ian's room at the front desk of the hotel.

After knocking on the door, she delightedly raises her head preparing to meet Ian's surprised face while what she sees is Christine's stunned face.

"Chris, it's so good to see you! " Meghan reacts immediately and leans to hug her.

Christine is little stiff, but after a second she reacts quickly as well. She hugs her. "Yeah, long time no see. Meghan, why are you here? "

"I'm here to visit Ian. I haven't seen him for a long time. He will certainly be happy to see me. " She looks around the room. "What? Is he not here? "

"Yeah, he just went to the crew to take some props. He will come back in any minute. " Christine feels a little unnatural and doesn't know what to say. "Meghan, I was about to go outside. Come in, wait for Ian in the room. "

"Okay! " Meghan seems a little excited. She watches Christine walking to the door. "Oh by the way, Chris, don't tell Ian I'm here, I want to give him a surprise. "

Christine's smiles freeze. Fortunately with her face sideways, Meghan doesn't see it. She is embarrassed and answers dully then closes the door lightly. Outside the door, she holds her hands against her heart, takes a deep breath and walks towards the elevator restlessly.

"I've already told you not to act like that. " Nina and Ian are arguing as well as walking.

Ian insists. "But the effect on the screen seems great, doesn't it? "

"Don't you think it's improper? ! " Nina doesn't agree with Ian. "It's Katherine that you love by now, but you have this expression in your eyes when Elena has a car accident. "

"If there is not a foreshadowing like this, the story later will be unexpected, Nina. " Ian doesn't give away, either. "Moreover, Damon and Elena are slowly becoming friends, it's certainly necessary. "

"But Damon and Stefan are not on the same side yet. " Nina argues, staring at Ian.

Ian pouts and moves closer to Nina with the gesture of "NO", "Zzzz, soon they will, my Elena. "

Ian walks with Nina to her room door and says goodbye complacently. Nina stares at Ian crossly, thinking Ian is both funny and annoying.

She has to admire his penetrating observation of roles and he always makes the role's inner world shown through details. This is the reason why it feels great discussing with him how to act a role perfectly during working.

Ian gets to his room door and smells the familiar perfume. He feels shocked. At first he thinks it's his illusion, but after he opens the door with the room card, he realizes it's all real. He is not wrong, his girlfriend-Meghan, has been waiting for him for a long time.

-TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Meghan says nothing. She walks straight to Ian, who is beyond surprising, and hugs him tight.

Ian hugs her back lightly and kisses her hair. "Why are you here, Meghan? "

"I miss you, Ian. " Her voice is a little shaking. "I haven't seen you for almost three months. "

"I miss you, too, sweetie. " Ian pats her on the head and comforts her.

There are nearly two minutes when Ian and Meghan says nothing, they just stand there hugging each other, enjoy the long lost feeling.

However, Meghan thinks of something in a sudden moment. She asks tentatively. "Ian, can I stay here with you for a while? Not too long, just a few days. " She sees Ian is hesitating and adds quickly. "I promise I won't disturb your work. "

Ian looks at Meghan for a moment, then he nods and says gently, "The time I stay outside is much longer than that I stay here in the room, if you think it's okay, you can stay. I just don't want you to feel left out. "

Meghan bites her lower lip and nods. "Okay. "

In the evening, Meghan feels very bored because Ian and Christine are busy arranging announcements. She decides to go out and get some air. She walks quickly to the closing elevator. As she feels lucky to get in the elevator and looks up, she sees a pair of chocolate profound eyes.

It is so sudden that Meghan doesn't expect to meet someone in the same elevator. She says sorry with embarrassment. Nina shakes her head friendly meaning that's okay then she looks down to go on with the documents in her hands. But Meghan feels self-evidently complicated. She looks up and down at Nina secretly- a beautiful young girl with attractive energy. She has to admit that as a woman she herself is attracted by this girl. It proves that her foresight to like this heroine is right when starting watching TVD. However, she does have a reason to feel worried because this girl and Ian are together everyday and they seem to have deeper relationships on the TV screen. Meghan doesn't tell Ian why she comes here to see him, she doesn't hope to see that Ian thinks she's not trusting him.

"Ha, Ian, Nina, you should have read the script, right? You two have weighty responsibility today! " Marcos pats on their backs with encouragement.

Ian and Nina glimpse at each other with fairly complicated expressions and when they see the sight of each other, they quickly look away like getting an electric shock.

Marcos doesn't notice their delicate movement at all. He just keeps on talking. "Ian, you must come up with all your enthusiasm today. You know how this bed scene with Katherine matters to the later plot development. "

Only five steps away from them three, Kevin is doing some preparations as well as gloating. There are full expressions of "enjoying the show" on his face.

Compared with Kevin, Ian and Nina feel nothing but embarrassed.

"Nina, what's your face? Relax, Paul and you have been through the bed scenes, haven't you? " Marcos stares at Nina's weird expression and says something he thinks that can help Nina to relax.

Nina takes a deep breath and says. "I'm not nervous, Marcos, I'm just ideating the feelings. " She takes 0.1s to squint at Ian and repeats. "Yes, ideate the feelings. "

Marcos nods gently and pats on Ian's shoulder. "See? Sometimes you really should learn from Nina. " Then he turns to the production control room to do some adjusting directions.

Kevin standing behind quickly walks away from Ian and Nina as far as he can after hearing their conversation. Surely he doesn't want them to hear his laughter.

"Hey, beauty, what do you mean? " After Marcos leaves, Ian stares at Nina and asks like extorting a confession, with his arms akimbo.

"What what do I mean? What did I do? " Nina looks at Ian with confusion.

"Shooting the bed scene with me is not more interesting than with Paul? " There's some kind of joking as well as questioning in Ian's tone. But if Christine hears, she will probably think there's also some jealousness.

"This is not about interesting or not, this is nervousness. " Nina corrects.

Ian's blue eyes suddenly become gentle. He looks at her gently. "I won't eat you, little white rabbit. "

In fact, Nina is not the only one that feels nervous. Ian himself is quite nervous, too. But if he says so, he will definitely be derided by Nina. Of course he is not that stupid.

The style designer far away shouts at them. "Smoulderhalder, Nina, don't waste your time, come and change clothes. "

Ian looks at the little woman beside him and gives a soft smile. "Smoulderhalder? Aha, Nina, that's good for you! "

-TBC


End file.
